


oh, my darling...

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After The war probably, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: take away reality, make my troubles fade.you’ve got me in your pocket, kept in your locket.





	oh, my darling...

**Author's Note:**

> soon. also the 3H banner for Heroes has dropped and im rlly excited

It feels so good to run away from everything, the people you’ve know, your home, to rid yourself of anything you know in exchange for the one thing you know. Someone who makes all the troubles of being an adult, human, go all away as you try to grasp your identity while knowing you’re not lost.  
  
Edelgard is not just a cold hearted empress, she too has a heart like others. But do we ever seen woman with gazes so fierce, you can be read like an open book, express the person inside them? We ever so rarely pull down our walls for others to see, all for the fact we are afraid. But of what? That is for you to answer.  
  
The place where she feels home at, the most home is in the arms of Byleth; everything feels calm. In those arms and her head nestled in the crook of the professor’s neck, everything melts away and she focuses on that heart and warmth. That’s where she is right now, after traveling perhaps both ship and horseback to come back to her professor.  
  
There are fingers gliding through her hair, she feels genuinely tired and not exhausted from the days of holding up a persona that you can actually fit into. It’s horrid, being someone you aren’t yet are all at once, when you find someone or something that lets you be yourself it’s almost like... you are free.  
  
“Edel, I hope you haven’t come back just to fall asleep on me.” Byleth laughs ever so softly, she loves her favorite student too much. The empress, in the bright past always worked so hard towards her goals, for when she’s made mistakes, she tried to learn from them. It’s essential to learn from your past, not just so you don’t create those mistakes again, but to become a better person.  
  
“...mnn.”  
  
“If you won’t budge, I’ll have to tear you off. And you know I hate moving you from me.”  
  
Another moment of silence, the professor chuckles and continues to play with the ends of the empress’s hair. She wonders why these vists have been more recent and her mail has certainly been active, letters from her students in the Black Eagles who have now found new lives. People always do remember those who helped them form into the person they are now, always forever.  
  
It’s peaceful, listening to the sound of Edelgard peacefully be at ease. Byleth does worry that the task of being a leader of such homeland makes the woman bury herself troubles, which could be why she always runs here...  
  
“...Take care of yourself, Edel. Your citizens care for you and so do I, your retainer too. And friends, just remember to make sure you care for the person you are.”  
  
With that, one last round of messing with the ends of smooth hair. Her expression softens, it isn’t often your prized pupil falls asleep on you while you’re on a chair that’s digging into your office door. Yet, Byleth would not trade this moment for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> i will review grammar later... shhh....


End file.
